


"West of Her Spine" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [36]
Category: Dexter (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-16
Updated: 2007-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: Finding love in the strangest places.





	"West of Her Spine" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally shown in the Premieres show at VividCon 2007. Spoilers through all of season one. Thanks to the awesome [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[absolutedestiny](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/) for invaluable beta and tech help.

  
**Song:** "West of Her Spine" by Bell X1  
**Source:** Dexter

_Finding love in the strangest places._

**Download:** [right-click and save.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/spine_xvid.zip) [3:16, 34mbs, xvid codec]  
**OR watch here:**  


**Notes:** Originally shown in the Premieres show at VividCon 2007. Spoilers through all of season one. Thanks to the awesome [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[**absolutedestiny**](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/) for invaluable beta and tech help.

  
She asked me to work on that knot  
Now I've been at that  
coalface some time  
I've been trying to untie that knot  
I'm trying to work it to a soft spot  
and lie there a while  
Just south of her shoulder  
and west of her spine

Now you'd think that I could  
untie that knot  
I'm the one who put it there in  
the first place  
But it's like trying to remember  
where you've buried treasure  
Well I've a vague idea  
but it was under the pale moon light  
And I was south of her shoulder  
and west of her spine

Sometimes early in the morning  
I watch her breathing rise and fall  
I've spilled in drunk beside her  
in the stillness of dawn  
See how her hair spills over  
like frayed ends of twine  
All wild and wrapped around her  
like these wandering arms of mine  
Well I hope they find a soft spot  
where I can lie for a while  
Just south of her shoulder  
and west of her spine

Now careful not to wake her  
I trace back along the twine  
To where her never endings sing  
of too much of my time

It's here I'll rest my chin  
and breathe her deep and smile  
For I think I've found a soft spot  
and I'll lie here a while  
It's here I'll raise my flag  
and claim this land as mine  
Just south of her shoulder  
and west of her spine  



End file.
